Rise of The Kyuusais
by Tsuiyo Theta
Summary: It almost seems like a peaceful day for Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Zenith and their "girlfriends". But that changes instantly as their rivals emerge and ruin their day. I know that people have been reading this story. One word, six letters: R-E-V-I-E-W!
1. A Season Of Kidnappings

Chapter 1: A Season of Kidnappings

Chapter 1: A Season of Kidnappings

"This has been such a great time, Sonic," Amy said gleefully.

"It sure has, Amy," Sonic said.

This was Amy and Sonic's first official "date". As hard as it was to believe, Sonic had finally mustered up the courage to ask Amy Rose out. Needless to say, Amy said yes.

The future couple was just leaving Twinkle Park, holding hands. The answer is no, they haven't kissed yet. Sonic was a bit nervous, but didn't show it visibly. Amy felt a vibration in her hand.

"Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Hmm?" Sonic said.

"Are you shaking?"

"N-n-no. W-w-why w-would you th-th-think th-that?"

Amy smiled. "You don't need to be nervous around me, Sonic." Amy hugged him.

Sonic regained his composure and hugged her back. After six seconds, Sonic pulled away. "I love you, Amy."

Amy had a huge smile on her face. "Oh Sonic, I love you to!" She moved closer to Sonic for a kiss. At first, Sonic didn't know what to do. Then, his head moved closer to Amy. Amy was ecstatic-her first kiss from her lifelong crush, Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic didn't know what to think. He felt a mixture of confusion, love, and indigestion, possibly from an undercooked chili dog. Sonic and Amy's lips were just about to touch when...

"I never thought you had the guts, Sonic."

Sonic's eyes opened wide and he turned in the direction of the voice.

"Neo Metal Sonic!" Sonic called out, stepping in front of Amy to protect her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to cause Chaos and destruction, and then I saw you two about to kiss and found it a lot more interesting," Neo Metal explained.

"You'll pay for this, Metal!" Amy yelled angrily, still behind Sonic. She openly hated Metal Sonic for ruining her first kiss.

"That'll be the day!" Neo Metal said tauntingly. He raised his fist. "Chaos Control!" He disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Sonic said bemused.

"Why don't you look behind you?"

Sonic turned and saw Neo Metal holding Amy by the wrist with Amy trying fruitlessly to pull away.

"Amy!" Sonic tried to attack Neo Metal, but before he could, "Chaos Control!" was yelled by Sonic's chaos-fueled robotic double and he, along with Amy, vanished.

Sonic was lying in the spot where his doppelganger once stood. He swore under his breath. "Of all the times not to have a Chaos Emerald, I choose now," he said ruefully. He stood, shaking with anger. "I'll that Metal Sonic and tear him to scrap!" He ran off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This has been such a wonderful evening, Shadow," Rouge said.

"Yes," Shadow said. "Yes it has."

"Shadow," Rouge began. "What is wrong?"

Shadow looked at her, almost stupidly. "What do you mean?"

"I meant, why do act the way you do?"

"It's who I am, Rouge," Shadow answered. "You know as well as I do. What is it? Is there anything wrong with the way I act?" The last question was asked with curiosity, uncharacteristic of Shadow. It wasn't asked accusingly.

"Nothing, Shadow," Rouge said. "Just wondering." Then she added, "I like this you very much."

Shadow blushed, "hmphed", and jumped on Rouge, knocking her to the ground.

"Shadow?" She asked. "Right now, in the middle of the street?"

"Stay down," Shadow warned. "Chaos spear!"

Rouge didn't know what exactly was going on, but by the sounds of things, she presumed that there was an enemy and that Shadow was protecting her.

"I thought I raised you better, Shadow. You really shouldn't have picked a hooker for your mate." Rouge recognized that voice-Black Doom, Shadow's biological father. And what did he just call her? Hooker was just a "polite" term for "slut" or "whore", but it made no difference to her which was said. She stood, about to make a comment, but Shadow cut her off.

"Don't you dare talk about my girlfr-," he choked and continued. "-_romantic interest_, that way."

"Your right, Shadow," Black Doom said. "After all, I guess Rouge the Bawd would make a pretty good sex kitten."

That did it. Rouge ran towards the dictator, planning on delivering a powerful kick to his head. But, before she could, Black Doom swung out his right hand, spraying out a green mist that enveloped her. She stopped dead in her tracks.

'He paralyzed her,' Shadow thought. Shadow ran towards Rouge, but before he could even touch her, Black Doom raised his hand. A black light enveloped him and Rouge and they both disappeared.

Shadow swore out loud. Of course, Shadow could perform Chaos Control without an emerald and he surely would've followed them-if only he knew where he'd taken her. He'd have to do this the old fashioned way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I never would've thought that the world could be so beautiful. The colors, the laughter of children, the wonderful smells-".

"Zenith, we just went to an amusement park," Iota smiled.

It was true; Zenith Theta and Iota Kappa were just finishing their first date. Zenith was nervous at first, but warmed up eventually.

Zenith blushed. Iota giggled. Although she couldn't see his now red-tinted muzzle, she could feel the heat radiating off of him.

Zenith looked at Iota and blushed even harder. "Oh, uh um yeah," Zenith stammered.

Iota turned to face Zenith and puckered her lips. If Zenith were a pyrokinetic, his face would have gone ablaze from the redness of his muzzle. Zenith leaned forward to kiss her. Iota could feel her heart about to rip through her chest. Zenith felt as though his chest was on fire. Their lips were about to meet in their first kiss.

Iota stopped. "Wait! I sense something…"

Zenith was about to curse when he saw his brother, the Dark Master. "This is so heart warming," the Dark Master said with mock sincerity. "My brother's first crush," He wiped away a fake tear.

"What are _you_ doing here, Epsilon?" Zenith asked, stepping in front Iota. "Shouldn't you be in the Dark Realm?"

"I was until I got bored. So, I decided to pay the only family member I have a visit because I care."

Zenith crossed his arms and gave him a skeptical look.

"Oh, so now you don't even believe your own relatives?" Epsilon said annoyed. He placed his fingers on his temples. "Chaos Pain!"

Zenith fell to the ground rubbing the sides of his head to try and relieve himself of the terrible migraine he had.

"Dissipate!" The Dark Master vanished. Iota could sense his presence behind her. Before she could defend herself though, he grabbed her wrist and vanished along with her.

Zenith looked around for Iota and the Dark Master. "Darn it!" Zenith said, picking himself up off the ground. "He got away!" He paced the ground thinking. "What place could he have gotten to? What kind of place would my brother like visiting?"

"I've got it!" Zenith said. He held up a cyan chaos emerald. "Chaos Control!" He vanished.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Silver would have thought that years of fighting Iblis all his life would have prepared him for this, but has he soon found out, nothing could have. What was he doing you ask? He was on his first date with Blaze the cat. He had Chaos Controlled them to two-hundred years ago to Twinkle Park because the one in their time had been shut down for health reasons.

"I had a great time, Silver," Blaze said.

"So did I," Silver said absently, still in his own thoughts. "I just wish I could have kissed you." He had been immersed in his own thoughts so deeply that he had said what he was thinking without noticing.

Blaze looked at him, half amused, half _be_mused. "Excuse me?" There was no annoyance or anger in voice, but there was a hint of curiosity and hope.

It took Silver all of six seconds to realize what he said. "I uh said uh," Silver stammered. "I uh wished um to-".

Blaze put a finger on his lips. She smiled. "I understand." She removed her finger and moved close to his face. It was a good thing she was the pyrokinetic or else Silver would have set her on fire with the blush that had appeared on his cheeks. He could feel the heat radiating off of her-literally-as he moved closer to her to. This was the moment both of them had been waiting for-their first kiss together.

"I come to cause havoc and destruction, and I find my archenemy making out. For shame."

Silver opened his eyes and looked up. It was none other than Mephiles the Dark. Silver stepped in front of Iota to protect her. "Mephiles!" He called to the semi-god. "What are you doing here? I won't fall for anymore of your "Iblis Trigger" claims."

"I've come to realize that I don't need Iblis to defeat you," Mephiles claimed. "But _you _aren't my concern now." With that, Mephiles melted into the ground, the only thing visible being bluish smoke moving quickly on the ground. Silver tried to keep up with his movements, but he didn't notice Mephiles suddenly materialize to his side.

"Silver!" Blaze warned. Silver looked to his side, just in time to see a sphere of blue energy impact him to send him flying in the opposite direction. Blaze raised her arms, setting them ablaze with fire. Mephiles nonchalantly raised his hand and the fire on Blaze's arms went out. She tried to set another fire, but failed. "What?" She said, confused. Mephiles took advantage of her momentary stasis and attacked her. He knocked her flat, holding her right arm behind her. He raised his hand and yelled," Chaos Control..." which was actually more of a hoarse whisper due to his lack of or inability to yell. They disappeared in a sphere of blue energy.

Silver looked up to see his enemy and true love to have disappeared. He uncharacteristically swore out loud and slammed his fist on the pavement. "I let him get away," he said. "I'm going to have to find and defeat him on my own." He stood. "If I am, I'm going to have to hurry!" He flew off. He stopped. "But where would he be?"


	2. Professor's Appearance

Chapter 2: Professor's Appearance

Chapter 2: Professor's Appearance

"This plan is perfect, Cyeta-flawless!" a white-haired male stated.

"Just like all of your others, hmm Beta?" a silver-haired female questioned. "Remember the Lava Chamber?"

"Don't speak of the Lava Chamber!" the one called "Beta" said. Professor Beta Dhartma was indeed a professor-even if he was just fifteen years old. He always wore a black suit, black tie, _white _shirt, black pants, and black shoes, except on special occasions, where he wears a black tuxedo. His hair was as white as his skin, which had a silvery tinge to it. His hair was of a spiked preference-sticking out then up. It was about medium length. He has a very sick sense of humor, the kind you would expect Adolf Hitler to have. There was also one characteristic that one must understand about Professor Beta Dhartma-he hates, loathes, despises, and abhors anthropomorphs, sapients, furries, or whatever it is you may choose to call them.

"Why is that Beta?" the one called "Cyeta" said. Doctor Cyeta Zhartma (**A/N: **It is a complete coincidence that their names sound alike. Cyeta was supposed another version of Beta, but I decided against it.) is a doctor like Dr. Robotnik is a doctor. And, like Beta, she is only fifteen years old. (**A/N: **They are prodigies.) She always wears a white shirt with silver stripes going up and down, and a white skirt that came just two-millimeters above her knees. Her hair was of pure silver-and-teal color and was long in length-about four inches below her shoulders. She seemed to share Beta's hatred of sapients, just a little milder. She was also Beta's girlfriend. "Is it because you fell into the lava and melted all of your skin off?" she continued.

"Shut up!" Beta screamed.

"Which reminds me," Cyeta ignored Beta. "How did you survive that?"

"I have yet to figure that out…," Beta whispered, more to himself than to Cyeta. The last thing he wanted Cyeta to know is that he was unsure of himself.

"Master, we have returned."

Cyeta jumped at the deep, raspy voice. Beta never stirred in his chair. "I trust you have the captives."

Epsilon Theta nodded. "I have Iota, Mephiles has Blaze, Black Doom has Rouge, and Neo Metal Sonic has Amy. They are standing outside the door."

Beta turned his chair around in "Godfather" fashion. "Send them in."

Without moving, Epsilon waved his hand and the other three villains walked in. Rouge was half-out and Iota was completely gone. Amy and Blaze however were still fully aware of their surroundings. They were tossed to the ground. They were bound by handcuffs.

"Who are you and what do want!?" Amy snarled.

Beta rose from his throne. "Why, hello miss," Beta said suavely. "You must be Amy Rose. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Shut up, half wit," Amy said none-to-politely. "What do you want?"

"Take them away, Black Doom," Beta casually waved his hand. "I'll deal with them later." He turned his gaze to Epsilon. "I have a special assignment for all of you. If my plan is to work perfectly this must be carried out."

The Dark Master grinned. "As you say, Master."


	3. Beggining The Chase

Chapter 3: Beginning the Chase

Chapter 3: Beginning the Chase

"This may be where Neo took Amy," Sonic said, looking around. He was at the abandoned, but still fully functional Bullet Station. "It's a good guess anyway." He began running. After grinding on a rail, he landed on a platform wit two large walls with a slopping walkway in between.

'Hmm,' Sonic thought. "There's no one here."

"Oh, there's someone here alright."

Sonic looked up in surprise. "Metal...," he said in disgust.

"Guilty as charged," Neo Metal said. "Looking for this?" He held up a knocked-out Amy Rose.

"Amy!" Sonic called out.

"If you want her, you'll have to find her!" He threw Amy as far as he could, which was pretty far. She soon became a pink dot falling into a canyon.

"No!" Sonic ran as fast as he could towards the canyon. After 5.7 seconds, he saw her, still falling. He jumped into the canyon after her. He propelled himself downward into the canyon and grabbed her by the collar. He went into a mid-air somersault and launched himself and Amy onto a ledge, making sure not to land on her. He laid her down safely, about check for injuries when he felt a sharp slash going across his back. He fell over, from surprise. He turned his head to see Neo Metal holding Amy. He threw her straight down into the canyon. Sonic was about to dive after her, when Neo Metal grabbed him by the ankle.

"You're not going anywhere, Sonic," Neo said. "Shhh, do you hear that?" Neo cupped his ear with his free hand.

Sonic indeed heard it. A soft thump was heard. Sonic felt tears grow in his eyes, and heaviness grow in his heart. He flipped upwards and out of Neo Metal's grasp and onto the ledge. He was about to attack, but found that Metal had vanished. His thoughts turned to Amy. He ran down the sheer face.

When he landed he saw Amy, spread-eagled on the hard rock ground. He checked her pulse. None could be felt. He checked for breathing. No air passed her lips. A tear slid down his face and onto Amy's scarred and ashen face. His ears pricked when he heard a slight crackle. He looked down and saw a small spark. His sadness gave way to confusion. He flicked a finger on her forehead. He heard a hollow sound. He knocked twice and two hollow sounds were heard.

Suddenly, a smiling Eggman's head popped out of Amy's chest. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" he laughed.

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled. "What are you up to this time?"

"What am I up to?" "Eggman" answered. Sonic visually jumped back at the robot actually answering back. "Look up into the sky and see!"

Sonic looked up. Another fleet of fish-based ships. "Again?" Sonic said bored-like.

"If you ever want to see your _girlfriend _again, you'll show me some respect!" Eggman commanded.

"Amy?" Sonic said. "Where is she!?" He even tried choking the spring the head rested on.

"Why don't you come aboard and find out?" Eggman taunted. "Oh, by the way Sonic, this unit will self-destruct in 5...4..."

Sonic let go and ran as fast as he could up the side of the canyon. He jumped into the air and landed with a roll onto the ground. A powerful explosion followed. He ran from the rapidly collapsing canyon. He ran so fast he didn't see the rock jutting out from the ground. He hit the ground hard. The collapse hit him as he slid into the rocks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This place sure seems haunted," Shadow commented. "Its strange how the rock formations are shaped like pumpkins. Anyway I have to find Black Doom. This seems to be the kind of place he'd show up in." He grinded down a rail he landed on large ledge. He jumped up to a higher ledge a ground to another ledge on another mountain. He bent down to study a strange object jutting out of the ground. He pulled it out with ease. It was a slightly rusted circle with pointed spokes on the outside.

"Nothing like this on earth," Shadow said. "The last time I saw anything like this..."

"You saw it on me."

Shadow whirled at the voice. "Black Doom...," he spat.

"That belongs to me," Black Doom snatched the bauble on "me". "Thank you."

Shadow rose. "What have you done with Rouge?"

"This is a very scenic location isn't it?" Black Doom commented, purposely ignoring Shadow.

"Where's Rouge?" Shadow was growing in annoyance.

"The pumpkin mountains are very nice."

"Where is she?"

"A couple of Skull Mountains and it would-".

Shadow had precious little patience, especially with his demented father. After giving him one in the "nose" he asked again. "Where...is...Rouge!?"

Black Doom rose. "You mean _this_?" He pulled out a knocked-out anthropomorphic bat from hammerspace. (**A/N: **Ham mer space (haim'mur-spas), _**n**_. the fictional "fourth dimension" in which cartoon and video game characters store items. This is usually referred to as "behind the back". Ex. Amy Rose pulls her hammer out of hammerspace.) "She's been a real load. Here, take her." He held the bat out to him.

Shadow wasn't convinced. "I don't trust you."

Black Doom feigned shock. "What!? You don't trust your own father? Then just try and find her on your own!" He tossed her casually into the foreboding fog that lined the "bottom" of Sky Rail.

"Rouge!" Shadow yelled. He jumped down after her. "Chaos Control!" Time froze and so did Rouge's decent. He grabbed her and used his air shoes to fly back up to the ledge. He placed her gently on the rock face. A sudden whirring sound caused him to dive onto Rouge to protect her. A _shuriken _had embedded itself into the rock. He turned to see Black Doom approaching.

"You just don't know when to give up, now do you?" His voice wasn't as conversational as before. "You shall pay for disrespecting you elder."

"I'll kill you if you hurt her!" Shadow warned. He jumped into the air, about to deliver a sickening punch. Black Doom vanished, making Shadow perform several, ill-timed, mid-air somersaults. He shook his head and looked around. No black. No doom. He returned to Rouge. He placed the back of his hand her forehead. It was actually very cold. Dead cold. With his hand still on her head, he wept a single tear. He noticed a slight rise in temperature. His ears pricked and he turned back to Rouge. Her temperature rose steadily and quickly. Shadow removed his hand from her forehead since it was growing so hot. Her head flashed. Twice. Thrice. Four times, growing quicker each time. It exploded, but not with blood and fur. Rather, with wires and gears.

"Eggman," Shadow said in disgust. A rolled piece paper popped out of "Rouge's" neck on a stick. Shadow picked up the paper with caution. He unfurled it.

**Attention Shadow the Hedgehog:**

Hello, Shadow. This is Doctor Eggman.

Your probably wondering why your girlfriend's head self-destructed

and where your real girlfriend is.

As you've more than likely figured out, this Rouge is only a decoy.

The real Rouge is located on one of the ships on my fleet.

One more thing.

Once your central vision reaches the period at the end

of this sentence, a five second self-destruct count down will begin,

but what will self-destruct, I'll never tell.

Dr. Ivo Robotnik

Shadow tossed the letter away and jumped off the ledge just as the body exploded. He activated his air shoes and was about to fly off to Eggman's fleet when a stray rock hit his left shoe dead-on, short circuiting it. Shadow went into a frenzy, trying to fly with only one shoe. He went headlong into a pumpkin mountain, knocking himself unconscious and went hurtling into the abyss below.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"A haunted castle," Zenith commented. "The exact kind of place my brother would enjoy visiting. Now to find him."

Zenith walked through a hallway and saw and open door. As he came close to the door, a ghost appeared in front of the door. Zenith yelped and glued himself to the ceiling with his Grav shoes. The jack-o-lantern cackled and disappeared.

"Get a hold of yourself, Zenith," he told himself. He released himself from the ceiling and continued on.

The next room contained many statues of robots with weapons and a glowing switch. A higher part of the room had portraits of two robots and a larger one of a large armored robot and another switch. This ledge was blocked by lasers.

Zenith walked around the switch in the center of the room, jumped over the lasers "blocking off" the higher level, and shot a bolt of electricity at portrait in the center of the room. The portrait burned, revealing an entrance "blocked" by lasers. Zenith shorted out the lasers and continued. "Simple enough," Zenith commented. "I feel sorry for whoever went through all those switches."

This room was smaller, with a large hole in the center, covered in darkness. Zenith peered into the hole and saw nothing but black. A slight movement caught his attention. He knew who it belonged to.

"Epsilon!" Zenith said.

"The one and only, brother," the Dark Master said, bowing.

"Where is Iota!?" Zenith demanded.

"Who?"

"You know very well who!"

"Refresh my memory…what does she look like?"

Zenith went into a detailed explanation. "She's 97 centimeters tall, silver hair with white tips. She weighs-why am I explaining this to you!? You know what she looks like!"

"Ah, yes. That blind kitty cat. She's down there." Epsilon was pointing downwards.

Zenith bent down over the hole. "Iota? Iota! Are you there!?"

There was an answer. "Zenith? Zenith!? I am down here! Help!"

"Iota! I'm coming! Don't worry!" Zenith dived into the hole without a second thought.

Zenith hit the ground. He got on his knees and began feeling around. "Where are you?" Zenith called out.

"Right here!" Iota said.

Zenith turned in the direction of her voice. "All I feel is…," Zenith paused and gasped. "Rubber!" He withdrew his hand. Immediately, something clasped around his left wrist. He tried delivering and electrical pulse, but the rubber deflected it. Something clasped his right wrist. Zenith pulled and pulled, but the object did not budge.

"Exactly! Mwah ha ha hah ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"That voice!" Zenith realized. "It's…Dr. Eggman!"

"That's right, Zenith!" the doctor replied. "It's a shame that we couldn't meet in person. Its an even bigger shame that I'm not there to witness your final breath!"

Zenith's ears pricked to a metal "clank" overhead. A slight rumble could be heard as well. Getting ever so closer. And closer. And closer. And closer…

"As you may have already noticed," Eggman continued. "A galvanized steel plate is slowly descending over head, which will crush you to molecules!"

"A little simple for you, isn't it?" Zenith said.

"What? Simple is better! And don't worry, Zenith. I'll take very good care of Iota. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The transmission ended.

Zenith pulled harder on the metal arms holding him in place. He got an idea. He powered up his Grav shoes and ascended into the air as fast as he could. The metal arms began groaning with stress and snapped. The force sent Zenith straight into plate. He shook his head and sent a blast of electricity into the plate. The plate came down slightly faster. He released another blast, larger this time. It came down _a lot_ faster.

"That's not going to work!" Zenith went back down to the ground. "I've got one last idea," Zenith said grimly. He laid down on his back and put his feet up into the air, facing the rapidly advancing plate. He powered his Grav shoes and reversed the magnetism on them to repel. The plate advanced, still as fast as it had been. Zenith poured more power into the shoes. The plate slowed, but was barely noticeable. The plate was but a mere ten feet away from Zenith. "I'm going to need to pour all my power into it!" Zenith decided. Zenith did so, concentrating and sending all of his electrical energy into his shoes. The plate was only two feet away. He supplied all he could into the Gravitational shoes. Only six inches away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This place…it really is a Lost Colony," Silver commented.

Silver's sense of direction had led him to the Space Colony ARK. Something had just told him in his inner self that Blaze was somewhere near here…

Silver traveled through the first door. Nothing. The colony was quite advanced in the way of technology, but other than that it was completely barren. Not even any robots were left. He concluded that someone must have been through here before.

Silver traveled through the colony for about five minutes before he noticed any thing. He heard footsteps. He turned his head in the direction of the sounds. He thought he saw two figures-one dragging the other along-flash by. He could tell little else, since the abandoned colony was poorly lit. This was his only lead nonetheless, so he decided to follow. He ran to catch up with them.

"Stop!" Zenith called.

The figure kept running.

"I said STOP!" Zenith yelled, louder this time.

The figure stopped and turned. Zenith took a few cautious steps forward. Coming closer, he identified the figure. "Mephiles!" Zenith spat.

"And company," Mephiles finished. He held up the figure he was dragging along-Blaze.

"Release her!" Silver said threateningly.

"Here take her," Mephiles said, idly tossing Blaze into Silver's arms. "I forgot why I did this anyway…".

Silver was confused. "Whuuuhhh? You're not even going to make me fight for her?"

Mephiles looked at him blankly. "Why should I? There was something important I should've done. Probably nothing important anyway. Chaos Control!" He vanished.

"That was weird," Silver said, placing Blaze on the floor. He was about to tend to her injuries when she reached out and grabbed his wrist, hard. Silver winced. "Blaze-ow-what's wrong?"

"What's wrong, you ask?" She asked rhetorically, rising. "What's wrong is YOU!" She heated her hand to a scalding temperature, causing him great pain.

Silver was jumping up and down, yelping. "OwowowowowowowowowoWOW!"

Blaze finally let him go. Silver stood there, Blowing on and cradling his burnt arm. Blaze rose to the air and let loose several balls of fire. Silver, finally finished with tending to his wrist, jumped skillfully out of the way the fire blasts.

"What in the name of Chaos (**A/N: **Chaos, god of destruction was so famous that phrases such as these were still used two hundred years later. Examples of these include: "Great Chaos!", "Oh Chaos.", and the highly controversial "Chaosaed!") is going on!?" Silver pleaded.

Blaze's answer came in form of a stream of fire. Silver dodged it again and again. "I have no choice but to fight now!" Silver realized. "Take this!" Silver raised his hand and grabbed Blaze with his telekinesis. He sent her straight down onto the ground. He ran over to her and felt her forehead. It was unbelievably cold. "You're _not _Blaze!" Silver said. He reached for a corner of her face and pulled. A tearing noise was heard. "You're a robot!"

"An excellent observation, Silver," a voice said.

"Dr. Eggman!" Silver said in realization.

"Another excellent observation," Eggman said. "Unfortunately it will be the last observation you make!" The robot raised its arm one last time and sent it down on the floor hard. A medium-sized hole was made. As you may all ready know, a hole in space is a dangerous thing.

Silver struggled against the hole. The robot had all ready been sucked through. The suction was strong, very strong. Silver tried to hold his breath, but it was fruitless. He opened his mouth the air was sucked straight from his mouth. He lost consciousness and strength. He collapsed to the ground and slipped into the hole in vast openness of outer space.


	4. Plans of The Demented

Chapter 4: Plans of the Demented Chapter 4: Plans of the Demented

Professor Beta Dhartma giggled with girlish glee.

"What are you so happy about?" Doctor Cyeta Zhartma asked with contempt.

"The plan is working perfectly!" Beta continued laughing. "The four hedgehogs are no more!"

"How can you be so sure?" Cyeta asked, crossing her arms.

Beta pointed to the large computer monitor. "Spy cameras," Beta said, regaining his composure. "Sonic was suffocated by an avalanche near Bullet Station. Shadow was knocked unconscious by a pumpkin mountain in Sky Rail and fell into the abyss. Zenith was crushed by a metal plate in Mystic Mansion." Beta began giggling again. "And…and Silver was asphyxiated and sucked out of the Lost Colony and into the airless vacuum of space!"

Cyeta looked up into the four-square screen. Her eyes grew wide. "You may want to take a closer look," she said, pointing up at the screen.

Beta wiped a tear from his eye and looked up at the monitor. His smile faded at the scenes unfolding. Sonic was climbing out of the rocks with barely a scratch. Shadow flew out of the abyss and performed a Chaos Control. Zenith was climbing out of the hole. Next to the hole was a heavily dented galvanized metal plate-more accurately two halves of a heavily dented galvanized metal plate. The most unbelievable of them all was Silver, floating down to one of the ships of Beta's fleet. As one would not expect, Beta was not at all angry. In fact, his smile returned.

"What are you smiling about!?" Cyeta said, patience growing thin.

"I figured that they would escape my traps," Beta said calmly. He rose from his chair and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Cyeta demanded.

"Out," Beta said simply.


	5. Tough To Kill

Chapter 5: Tough to Kill

Chapter 5: Tough to Kill

Sonic climbed up the rocks that were once part of a canyon. He was fatigued, but his spirit raged on. He made it to level ground. The only thing was how was he going to make it to the Egg Fleet, in excess of ten thousand miles in the air? He wasn't in possession of a Chaos Emerald at the moment, so Chaos Control was out of the question. He wasn't graced with the power of flight. Sonic sat down for a moment, wondering how he was going to do this. Sonic saw a flash of light in the distance and realized how he was going to get there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow had somehow survived the infinite plummet into an unforgiving abyss. He remembered the doctor's message, something about Rouge being on his fleet. He decided to Chaos Control to the canyons, since the fleet hovered directly over them. It would be easier to perform a Chaos Control if the fleet was within sight. The trip would be a lot easier if his shoe wasn't damaged.

Shadow looked to his right and saw a blue blur quickly advancing towards him. He sighed. He didn't have the time to deal with Sonic's immaturity.

"Shadow!" Sonic called out.

"Sonic…," Shadow said, lackluster.

Sonic stopped in front of Shadow. "I need your help, Shadow."

"Really now?" Shadow said, arms crossed.

"I need a Chaos Control to get to Eggman's fleet. Amy's in danger."

Shadow's ears pricked. "I was just going there. Rouge has been captured by the doctor as well."

"Then that means we're working together with this."

"Agreed," Shadow answered, pulling out his favorite red Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" They vanished in a flash of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zenith collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. His plan worked, the plate was forced up out of the hole by the repelling magnet. He had climbed out of hole, safely.

Zenith painfully stood up. "Iota is not in here. But I know how to get out of here." He charged up a bolt of lightning and threw it at the ceiling. It crumbled. He flew out of and above the cursed Mystic Mansion. "Let's head to the Egg Fleet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silver looked around at his surroundings. He had somehow survived the re-entry to Earth by the grace of Chaos. (A/N: Chaos wasn't really evil. You'd be pissed off to if you were stuck in a jewel for who knows how many centuries with no one but the spirit of a dead echidna to keep you company.) He marveled at how many ships were in this armada. It was pretty ingenious, he figured, to use ocean creatures as a design for the aircraft. He wondered which one of the ships Blaze would be captured in. Silver looked down and saw a ship designed after a large Manta Ray. "That one is definitely it," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zenith landed on the massive Manta Ray-shaped ship. "This craft is massive," Zenith said. "How does it stay in the air? No time for that. Now I have to search for Iota." Zenith cupped his mouth. "Iota! Iota, where are you!?"

"Like that is _really _going to work."

Zenith started at the voice and turned. "Silver. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for someone," Silver said.

"Blaze?" Zenith figured out.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Just a wild guess. I'm looking for Iota."

There was a flash of light next to them. Both hedgehogs turned to see two other hedgehogs.

"What are you two doing here?" Shadow asked.

"The same reason you two are you here," Zenith answered. "More than likely."

"Interesting…," Sonic mused.

"Where do you think they'd be?" Silver asked Zenith.

"Wherever the center of this thing would be," Zenith said. "It looks like a long way. We better get moving if we hope to reach the doctor in time."

"I've noticed something," Sonic said. "These ships look like the same ones Shadow and I visited, but…there are no Eggman symbols."

"You're right," Shadow admitted, looking around.

"So you're saying…," Silver started.

"…the doctor isn't even here," Zenith finished.

"So who ­_is _behind all this?" Silver asked.

"Looks like we're going to find out!" Sonic said. "Lets go!"


End file.
